babysitterfandomcom-20200214-history
Spabushka
SpabushkaMusic Spabushka ' is the romantic pairing of Spain ('Sp/ain) and Babushka (B/'abushka') in ''BABYSITTER''. They first met in The Road...Here We Come when they were paired up to do a CPR project together. It is hinted that the pair got together a short time after that episode. In the Season 3 finale Bye, Bye Madison, their relationship is first seen onscreen when Babushka spends her day with Spain whilst trying to hide their relationship. Their relationship is explored even further in Season 4. After an argument, the two of them break up officially in the episode The New Addition when Spain moves into the hotel room. At the end of the series, Spain decides to take Babushka with him in Rosey to live with his parents and continue his father's business. In the [[Now, That Is What I Call Babysitting! (TV Series)|''Now, That Is What I Call Babysitting!]] episode ''Home Sick to My Stomach, Babushka revealed that her and Spain got back together while they were in Rosey, however they are currently broken up and presumed to be on bad terms (due to Babushka asking Madison if she could join her on her tour instead). This has nothing to do with Jausheen, even though some fans might think so. Spabushka Moments Season 3 The Road...Here We Come *Babushka and Spain got paired up to do the CPR project together. *Babushka described Spain as a "rude, self-centred and annoying" guy even though she claimed that she barely knew him. *Babushka was unsure when Madison asked her is Spain is cute. *When Spain first entered the hotel room, Babushka's mouth dropped wide open with shock. *Spain complimented the hotel room and called it "cool", which made Babushka mouth "help me" to Madison. *Babushka looked shocked when Spain told her that he was Simon's younger brother. *It was known that Spain talked about Babushka at home, and Spain called her cool. *They were sitting next to each other in class. *Spain loved hanging around the hotel room, and when he heard that Babushka was going on the road trip, he immedietly wanted to come along. *Babushka let Spain come on the road trip and she agreed that Spain was her boyfriend for a second. *They were sitting next to eachother during the whole trip. *When Babushka was singing, Spain looked at her in amazement. *They looked at each other flirtatiously during Mamuel's "Funtastic" duet. *During "Funtastic", Babushka asked Spain if she could lean on his shoulder, and he let her. *Babushka snuggled into Spain's shoulder while Spain wrapped his arm around her. Bye, Bye Madison *Babushka offered to answer the door to Spain. *Babushka acted surprised when she answered the door to Spain (hiding their relationship). *Babushka immedietly took Spain upstairs and into her room. *Samuel overheard them talking about hiding their relationship. *Babushka assured Samuel that her and Spain were not a couple. *The two of them came down the stairs together, making everyone suspicious. *Babushka accidently grabbed Spain's hand and told everyone that they weren't a couple. Realising the mistake, Babushka quickly let go of his hand. *Matthew, Phil and Patricia spied on Babushka's day dream about Spain, which included all the moments they had and a hug on an island. *Spain told Babushka that she was the most beautiful girl in the world and hugged her in Babushka's dream. *Babushka was noticeably angry when she found out her dream was being spied on, exposing her feelings for Spain. Season 4 The Broken Episode Note: This episode could be considered non-canon. *Spain entered the room and sat on the arm of the lounge that Babushka (and the others) were sitting next to each other. He was technically next to Babushka. *Babushka said to him: "Spain, you're not meant to be in this part of the story. You were only introduced 2 episodes and a movie ago." *Spain appologised and left straight away. Just For Charity *Spain called Babushka over when she was helping Madison out with the sausage stand. *Spain asked Babushka if she wanted to go to the bathroom with him. *Spain said that Babushka "made the bathroom more entertaining". Babushka then went to the bathroom with him. *Before Madison came home soaking wet, Spain and Babushka were talking to each other on the couch. *They look at each other in a confused way when they were confused about what Madison was doing. *Both of them seemed upset when Madison forced Spain out of the hotel room. Creepy Thursday *Babushka (in Madison's body) chanted "I have a boyfriend" during the dodgeball game. Mamuel Lies & Matricia Dies *Babushka took Spain with her to the movies. *Madison claimed that Babushka was "showing off" since she had a good date to be with. *They were holding hands when they entered the cinema. *Spain saaid that he'd wait for Babushka out in the lobby. *They reunited in the movie theatre's lobby and looked happy together. So...What Now? *When Spain appeared in the hallway, he walked over to Babushka straight away. *Spain looked jealous when Babushka said that Samuel was in love with her. *When Samuel was attacking Babushka in hugs, Babushka said "I have a boyfriend" to make Samuel stop. *Spain talked to Samuel and warned him not to like Babushka. *Spain said he didn't blame Samuel for liking Babushka. *Babushka agreed to bring Madison to the resturant and Spain agreed to bring Samuel. *Spain wasn't settled on the whole "double date" thing because he was jealous of Babushka going on a date with Samuel. *They both kneeled next to each other and examined Madison and Samuel's "date". *Spain told Babushka to kiss him already and she said no. Kiss Me On A Cruise *After the webcast, Spain surprised Babushka with a bouquet of flowers and hugged her. *Spain handed Babushka an invitation to take a free ride on his father's cruise ship. *The two of them headed into the ship (followed by Madison and Samuel) and sat next to each other. *Spain offered to get Babushka some fruit water, and she let him do so. *Whilst Spain was gone, a guy who Babushka mistakened as Spain, came up to her and kissed her. Spain saw this and kicks Babushka (and Madison and Samuel) off the boat. *Babushka was miserable at home because she tried talking to Spain; who now didn't forgive her. *Babushka went to Spain's house to appologise, but he still didn't forgive her at first *Babushka gave up and started heading out the door however Spain stopped her and kissed her. *After their first kiss, they got back together. The Boy Who Cried Girlfriend *Spain and Babushka came down the hall holding hands and talking. *Spain said that he and Babushka were just as close as a couple who have been married for 20 years. *Spain told Babushka that it was time that she (officially) met his family. Babushka reluctantly agreed to this. *Spain confusingly walked the wrong way after speaking to Babushka. Babushka corrected him. *Babushka dressed up nicely to visit Spain's house because she wanted to make a good impression on his parents. *Spain bolted down the stairs when Babushka arrived and quickly slowed down around his parents. *They sat next to each other at the dinner table. *Spain wasn't happy with his parents insulting Babushka. *When using the bathroom, Babushka overheard Spain talking to his parents about her. *Spain said that Babushka is the best thing that had ever happened to him and he was lucky he found someone great that young. *Spain's parents forced Spain to say that Babushka meant nothing to him. Babushka heard this and turned against him. *Spain asked Madison if she'd seen Babushka anywhere. He looked excited when he finally found her. *Spain ran up and tackled Babushka to the ground to stop her from leaving. He landed on top of her. *Babushka became angry and refused to listen to him. *Determined to win Babushka back, Madison and Samuel helped Spain put on a show for her. *Spain (along with the others) performed the song Just Wanna Be With You for Babushka and the choreography of the scene included him holding her hand and singing to her. *Madison and Samuel pushed them into a kiss at the end of the performance. *When Spain's parents saw them kiss, he convinced them that no one could tear them apart. *Babushka agreed to forgive him and they kiss again right at the end of the episode. Rated B For Bad *At the party, they were both hanging out together. *Spain winked at her and offered to give her "FOAM". *Spain looked concerned when the plate was thrown at Babushka. *When Babushka left without saying goodbye, Spain looked heartbroken. *Spain came over to Babushka's hotel room to ask her what happened, but instead he saw her bad, rude and naked. He also claimed that he'd "seen too much too soon". *When Babushka turned up to school the next day dressed in black leather and died hair, Spain looked shocked. *Spain dumped Babushka after realizing that Babushka had changed. *When Babushka finally changed back to her old self, she was disappointed when Madison told her that Spain dumped her. Bring It On *Babushka was willing to go to school an hour early to attend Spain's extension History class, so that she could find the right way to apologize to him about what happened in the previous episode (Rated B for Bad). *Spain looked surprised when he saw that Babushka was at the door. *The history teacher told Babushka to sit next to Spain since there were no other seats available. *Spain asked Babushka what she was doing in the classroom. *Babushka explained to him that she wanted to apologize to him. Spain was about to tell her something back before the teacher interrupted them. *Babushka was concerned when Lisa Simpson sat on Spain, and repetitively told her to get off him. *Babushka finally got fed up and told the weird guests in the classroom (which included the Cookie Monster, The Wiggles, Lisa Simpson and Little Cook Small) to get out because she wanted to say something special. *Spain told Babushka that what she did was the type of behaviour that he missed. *Spain kissed Babushka. It *Spain encouraged Babushka (along with Madison and Samuel) to buy "bull shirts". *Babushka continuously told him that no one wanted to buy his product. Six and the City *Spain came over to the gang's hotel room because he was bored. *When Babushka told him to come in, she asked him, "What are you doing here?" *He agreed to go to the city with the other five (Babushka included). *The six of them were walking in pairs through Chicago, and Babushka and Spain were paired together. They were also holding hands and flirting with each other. *They stood next to each other in the selfie. Spain's arm was also around Babushka's shoulder. *Spain was concerned when Babushka fell down the huge flight of stairs. He also commented on how she had "bones of steel". *After Spain landed in the tunnel, Babushka went up to him straight away and hugged him. *Spain was shown wiping the dirt and dust off of Babushka's cheek in the background, which Babushka enjoyed. *Babushka was ready to be held up by Spain before the "human tower" collapsed. *Spain was staring at Babushka during the "Five Weddings and a Wedding" scene. *They hugged each other when the mysteriously tall man pulled them up and out of the tunnel back onto the street. Grounded Night *Babushka continuously asked Madison and Samuel if Spain could come over. *Samuel was on the phone to Spain when Babushka got hospitalised, and he sounded concerned. Soaping Wet Hands *Babushka used her one phone call at the police station to call Spain to say she loved him. Madison, Samuel, Babushka, Matthew, Million Bucks Bill, Patricia, Spain and Phil of the Future: *Spain came to Madison for advice about his and Babushka's fallen relationship. *There was a flashback to 2025 where Spain and Babushka were in college, spending time together. *Spain was jealous when Babushka dumped him over Ryan. *Spain found out that Ryan was secretly a cheater who had several girlfriends at one time. He also told Madison this because he didn't want Babushka to get hurt. *Spain revealed to Madison that when him and Babushka were still together, he bought Babushka an engagement ring but he wanted to wait until the right moment to propose to her. *Spain watched Ryan propose to Babushka at the restaurant and it was hard for him to watch. *Spain sat across from Babushka and tried to warn her about Ryan. *Babushka decided to ignore him, leaving Spain heartbroken. *Finally, Babushka catched Ryan getting another girl's phone number and she dumped him. Spain comforted her. *Spain proposed to Babushka and she said yes. They also hugged after the proposal. *Babushka told Madison about her engagement. *Spain and Babushka partied together at the "Party Like It's 2029" scene at the end of the episode. Going, Going, Gone...? *Babushka mentioned that it has been almost a year since her and Spain got together. This marked a year after the events of The Road...Here We Come. *Spain was texting Babushka while his parents were telling him about Rosey. *Spain refused to go to Rosey because he wanted to be with Babushka. *Spain told Madison about him leaving right before their anniversary to avoid upsetting Babushka. *Spain sent Babushka flowers addressed to his "other half". *Spain gave Babushka chocolate, balloons and teddy bears. He also acted clingy towards Babushka. *Spain offered to help Babushka with her math homework. *Babushka was fed up with Spain acting clingy towards her and told him to leave her alone. *Madison finally told Babushka that Spain was moving, and Babushka turned depressed. *Spain overheard Babushka and Madison's conversation and offered to talk with Babushka outside. *They reminisced about all their best and worst memories. *After they told each other that they won't forget one another, they broke up. *Babushka cried into Madison's shoulder and says that he's gone. *In the elevator, Spain's mother tried to convince him that were plenty of girls in Rosey. Spain said that he didn't want anyone except Babushka. The New Addition *Babushka was lying depressed on the couch, even after Spain left about a week ago. *Matthew said that Babushka would find someone else in a few years, but Babushka said that she didn't want anyone else. *Spain's mother told him the same thing, and his response was the same as Babushka's. *After hearing that his father earned 34 million dollars for selling his cruise line to a Rosey company, Spain wanted to fly back to Chicago and live there with Babushka. His parents reluctantly agreed to letting him go by himself. *Spain was excited and bought a bunch of balloons and teddy bears for Babushka. *When Babushka first hopped in the elevator with Spain, they didn't know that they were riding with each other since Spain's face was covered in merchandise. *They hugged tightly when they finally noticed each other. Babushka bursts into tears of happiness. *This: *When Babushka was convincing Matthew for Spain to live with them, she said that he should stay because she loved him. *After Babushka convinced him, Matthew agreed to let Spain live with the rest of them; and Spain and Babushka are excited about the idea. *Spain wanted to sleep in Babushka's bed with her, but Babushka told him to sleep on a deflated raft. *Spain complained about Babushka's annoying behaviour and how she should've appreciate people more. This lead to a long argument between the two of them. *Finally, Spain dumped Babushka, as revealed in this quote: *Babushka turned to Madison and says that she just ''got him back. *Spain looked back at Babushka for a few seconds and gave a sad sigh. '''As I Lay Crying' *Babushka disapproved of Spain being on the webcast, and looked at him disgustingly while he was doing his skit. *Spain asked Babushka how she was doing, however she went over to see who was at the door to avoid their conversation. *Babushka began falling for Gerry as soon as she saw him, and Spain appeared jealous. *Spain questioned if Gerry was just a rebound for Babushka. *Spain was observing Babushka and Gerry from the other side of the classroom, and was openly jealous about the two of them bonding. *Spain went over to Babushka and Gerry and told Gerry that Babushka was the worst girlfriend ever. *Babushka reluctantly told Gerry about her history with Spain. *Spain openly admitted that he was bored to Madison and Samuel, however when Babushka entered the hotel room, he wasn't bored anymore. *Spain was concerned when Babushka came home upset, and followed her into her bedroom. *Spain noticed Babushka by her window, and asked her if she was okay. *Babushka told Spain that she'd never be good at dating or relationships. Spain denied this, however Babushka told him that it was ironic since he was the one who dumped her. *Spain kissed Babushka. *Spain comments on the kiss being "good" and told her that he wanted to take her back. *Babushka told Spain that she preferred to not be in a relationship, and she'd rather wait at-least 5 years. *Spain told Babushka that he'd wait for her whenever she was ready to date again. *Both of them entered the hospital room together. *When Patricia told everyone that everything was perfect in the present moment, Spain and Babushka reluctantly looked at each other. We Are Family *Spain approached Babushka while she was attempting to open her locker. *Spain was curious about Babushka's actions. *Babushka explained it to him, however Spain told Babushka that she was breaking in to the wrong locker. *Babushka dobbed in Spain and told Miss Martinez that Spain was the one who vandalized the locker. *Babushka and Spain laughed and talked with Madison and Samuel and were sitting across from each other. *Spain told Babushka that his mother wanted him to move back to Rosey, and Babushka seemed unsettled by this. *Spain and Babushka sat next to each other at Samuel's graduation ceremony. *Spain asked Babushka if she'd like to move with him to Rosey to start a new life, so that they could still remain "friends". *Babushka agreed to live with him. *Spain attempted to join the group hug by clinging onto Babushka. *The two of them rode next to each other on the plane. *Spain noticed that Babushka was upset about leaving America, and he asked her if she's okay. *Babushka told Spain that she will be and smiles at him before resting her head on his shoulder. Now, That Is What I Call Babysitting! Home Sick to My Stomach *Babushka revealed that her and Spain did get back together in Rosey but just as she was coming back to visit Chicago, they had a nasty break-up. Daisy's Got Game *Spain's mother mentioned that her son was heartbroken after the love of his life abandoned him to tour with her best friend (referring to Babushka touring with Madison). Relationships 'Relationship #1 (3.21 - 4.10)' *Start Up: The Road...Here We Come *Break Up: Kiss Me On A Cruise Reason for Break Up: Babushka accidently kisses the wrong guy and Spain sees her. 'Relationship #2 (4.10 - 4.11)' *Start Up: Kiss Me On A Cruise *Break Up: The Boy Who Cried Girlfriend Reason for Break Up: Babushka overhears Spain saying that she is a bad girlfriend. 'Relationship #3 (4.11 - 4.12)' *Start Up: The Boy Who Cried Girlfriend *Break Up: Rated B For Bad Reason for Break Up: Babushka's personality turns awful, which Spain can't handle. 'Relationship #4 (4.13 - 4.20)' *Start Up: Bring It On *Break Up: Going, Going, Gone...? Reason for Break Up: Spain's father gets a promotion which sends his whole family to Rosey. With no contact with each other, Spain and Babushka have no choice but to break up. 'Relationship #5 (4.21)' *Start Up: The New Addition *Break Up: The New Addition Reason for Break Up: After Spain goes back to America to be with Babushka, they reunite happily. Unfortunately, an arguement about Spain's bedroom arrangements cause Spain to break up with Babushka. 'Relationship #6 (000)' *Start Up: Sometime after We Are Family. *Break Up: Sometime before the Now, That Is What I Call Babysitting! episode Home Sick to My Stomach. Reason for Break Up: Unknown. Other hints in between: *Spain kissed Babushka in As I Lay Crying ''for sympathy. Spabushka Fanon *'Spabushka Episode: The Road...Here We Come. Spain appears for the first time, and the two of them interact romantically for the first time. *'Spabushka Colour: Red. '''Red is known as the colour for "love and romance", and Spain is sometimes wearing red whenever he's around Babushka. *'Spabushka Songs: ' **'Daydreamin' (Ariana Grande). 'The lyrics exactly match them. Babushka even day-dreamed about Spain in "Bye, Bye Madison". **'A Thousand Years Pt. 2 (Christina Perri and Steve Kazee). 'The duet itself has rich and meaningful lyrics and it's relevant to Babushka and Spain. **'Just Wanna Be With You (Peyton List, Kyle Massey, Nausheen Ali and Jake Goodman). 'Spain wrote this song for Babushka to win her back and prove to his parents that he can make his own decisions. *'Spabushka Food: Sausage. '''They were standing near a sausage stand when Spain asked Babushka to come to the bathroom with her. Also, there is also another not-so-appropriate reason why the food is a sausage. Spain asked Babushka to come to the bathroom with him because she made the bathroom more exciting. Why would Spain make her come to the toilet with him? Only mature people can figure out this innuendo. Episodes with a Spabushka Plot/Sub-plot Season 3 '''The Road...Here We Come: '''The sub-plot involves Spain and Babushka getting paired up for the project and developing on their romantic relationship. '''Bye, Bye, Madison: '''The sub-plot involves Spain and Babushka trying to hide their relationship from the others. Unfortunately, it doesn't turn out well. Season 4 '''Kiss Me On A Cruise: '''Spain invites Babushka, Madison and Samuel on his father's cruise ship. Half confused, Spain witnesses Babushka kiss the wrong guy instead of him leaving Spain upset. He literally kicks Babushka and her friends off the boat. Babushka decides to turn up to Spain's house to appologize, and before she was about to give up and head out the door, Spain kisses her. '''The Boy Who Cried Girlfriend: '''Babushka meets Spain's parents officially, despite knowing that Spain's parents can't stand her. Babushka uses the bathroom while noticing a security camera sitting on the edge of the dining table. She watches the screen while Spain was forced to say that Babushka meant nothing to her, making Babushka leave. After all his failed attempts to appologize, he asks Madison and Samuel to help him put on a performance of "I Just Wanna Be With You". After Spain kisses Babushka infront of his parents, he agrees to not let them choose his love interests. '''Rated B For Bad: '''At Veronica's party, a fellow friend of Veronica's accidently hits Babushka with a sacred plate (a plate rumoured to have magical powers), turning Babushka into a nightmare. Spain tries to put up with her bad behavior but he couldn't in the end, and dumps her. After Madison and Samuel manage to get Babushka to her old self, they tell her about Spain, leaving Babushka disappointed. '''Bring It On: '''Babushka goes to appologize to Spain for treating him terribly (from the last episode) but a bunch of special guests distract her. After forcing them out, which Spain finds amusing, he takes her back. '''Madison, Samuel, Babushka, Matthew, Million Bucks Bill, Patricia, Spain and Phil of the Future: As the show is transported 15 years into the future, Spain tells Madison that his and Babushka's relationship fell apart 4 years ago whilst him and Babushka were in college. Spain tells Madison that he's still in love with Babushka despite their fall-out, so Madison enlists her husband; Samuel; for advice. '''Going, Going, Gone...?: '''Spain finds it difficult to tell Babushka that his father got a promotion and is living in Rosey for the next couple of years. Spain originally tells Madison first, but Madison eventually tells Babushka. Spain and Babushka have a hard time saying goodbye to each other, and reluctantly break up due to no contact with each other. They also reminisce about the times they had together. After finally saying goodbye, Babushka cries into Madison's arms whilst Spain is angry at his mother about leaving. '''The New Addition: '''Spain decides to ditch his family and live in America with Babushka. When back in Chicago, they accidently have an encounter in the elevator, both being either too excited or too betrayed to notice each other. After talking about the exes, they finally notice that they're talking to each other and they're happy. Back at the hotel room, Babushka makes plans for Spain to stay with them pernamently. They then have a disagreement with the sleeping situation and Spain dumps Babushka officially. Spain still lives in 41B after the break up. '''We Are Family: '''After hearing that Samuel was going to college early and Madison was moving to Los Angeles for a record deal, Spain decides to take Babushka with him to live in Rosey with his family. By the end of the series, Babushka is on the plane with Spain heading to Rosey to start a new life. Although Babushka moves with him, it is unknown if they get back together or not. Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Other Pairings Category:Pairings with Babushka Category:Lasted More Than One Episode